


Gesundheit!

by bev_crusher1971



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil kümmert sich um seine kranken Männer. Leichte Spoilers für 8x12 "Grissom's divine comedy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesundheit!

Gil Grissom machte Hank von der Leine los, rollte sie in der Hand zusammen und folgte seinem Hund nach unten in den Wohnbereich seines Condo. Mit einem Seufzer setzte er sich auf sein Sofa. Gott, er hasste diese Erkältung, die er diesmal garnicht loszukriegen schien. Dazu kamen Kopfschmerzen, von denen er nur hoffte, dass sie sich nicht wieder zu einer ausgewachsenen Migräne entwickeln würden. Er schloss die Augen und legte seine Finger an seinen Nasenrücken.

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy. Er öffnete die Augen, starrte es einen Moment vorwurfsvoll an und warf dann mit einem entnervten Seufzer die Leine auf den Tisch, bevor er nach dem Telefon griff. Er warf einen Blick auf die Caller-ID und spürte, wie die Spannung von ihm wich. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lehnte er sich auf seinem Sofa zurück, legte die Füße hoch und klappte sein Handy auf.

"Hi", sagte er.

"Dir auch hi", antwortete Catherine und Gil konnte ihr Lächeln förmlich hören. "Geht es dir besser?"

Gil schloss die Augen. "Ein bißchen. Ich war gerade mir Hank draußen. Die frische Luft hat gut getan. Ich denk mal, dass ich morgen schon wieder zur Arbeit kommen kann."

Ein erleichterter Seufzer drang durch das Telefon zu ihm. "Gott sei Dank. Allmählich werden hier nämlich echt die gesunden Leute knapp. Musstest du das halbe Team anstecken?"

Gil hörte den Humor in ihrer Stimme und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Nicht das halbe Team, Cath", erwiderte er, "Doc Robbins, Dave, Warrick, Hodges, Henry, du ... ihr seid alle noch gesund."

Catherine schnaubte recht undamenhaft und meinte lediglich, "Die Frage ist nur wie lange noch, wenn du deine Bazillen hier so munter verteilst." Gil lachte leise und Catherine fuhr fort. "Wie auch immer ... wir sind fertig für heute und ich hab deine Jungs nach Hause geschickt."

In diesem Moment hörte Gil einen Schlüssel an der Tür, sah Hank, der mit einem freudigen 'Wuff' Richtung Haustür rannte, und lächelte. "Und soeben sind sie hier angekommen."

Catherine lachte leise. "Dann kümmere dich gut um sie. Vor allem Nicky hat's bös erwischt."

"Das werde ich", sagte Gil und richtete sich auf. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Cath. Gute Nacht."

Er klappte das Handy zusammen und warf es auf den kleinen Couchtisch. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür, durch die in diesem Moment Nick und Greg mehr oder weniger hereintaumelten. Beide boten einen erbärmlichen Anblick und für einen Moment fragte Gil sich, warum er seine Männer gestern Abend so hatte aus dem Haus gehen lassen. Er erhob sich und ging ihnen entgegen. Greg hatte es schon geschafft, sich an Hank vorbei zu drücken, der nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Nick richtete. Nick war in die Knie gegangen und knuddelte den großen Hund liebevoll, während er die ganze Zeit mit ihm redete. "Guter Junge ... ja ... hast du uns vermisst, Buddy? Hm? War Gil gut zu dir? Ist er auch schön lang mit dir draussen gewesen?"

"Wir sind gerade erst wieder gekommen", warf Gil an dieser Stelle ein, gekränkt, dass Nick ihm überhaupt ZUTRAUTE, sich nicht ordentlich um Hank zu kümmern.

Nick sah auf, grinste ... und nieste.

"Gesundheit", sagte Greg, doch es klang mehr automatisch als von Herzen aufrichtig, so als habe er es schon zu oft gesagt in den letzten Stunden. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er das auch.

"Danke." Es klang genauso automatisch.

Gil streckte eine Hand nach Nick aus und umfasste mit der anderen sachte Gregs Handgelenk. "Kommt mir, ihr zwei. Ich mach euch eine schöne, warme Gemüsesuppe und dann ab ins Bett mit euch."

Greg, der sofort seinen Kopf auf Gils Schulter gelegt hatte, brummte nur leise. Nick ergriff die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Er gab Gil einen kurzen Kuss und fragte dann: "Kommst du auch mit ins Bett?"

Der ältere Mann lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte. "Mal sehen. Jetzt kommt ihr zwei ... die Suppe wartet!"

Eine gute Stunde später lagen seine beiden Männer endlich im Bett. Gil stand in der Tür und betrachtete sie. Greg war bereits eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf richtig das Kissen berührt hatte. Die warme Suppe hatte seine Halsschmerzen gelindert und ein Dampfbad hatte seine Nase frei gemacht. Nun schlief er sich gesund. Schnarchend.

LAUT schnarchend.

Nick lag neben ihm, schwitzend und leicht keuchend. Das Dampfbad hatte bei ihm nicht so gut gewirkt und immer wieder hustete er rau.

Gil schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er hatte letzte Nacht lange geschlafen und war noch nicht müde. Er machte die Stereoanlage an und drehte die Lautstärke herab, so dass das Violinkonzert nur als leichte Hintergrundmusik durch den Raum schwebt. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er seine Männer stören.

Sie hatten das Gleiche für ihn getan. Noch immer fühlte er eine tiefe Wärme in sich aufsteigen, wenn er daran dachte, wie Greg ihm einen Tee ans Bett gebracht hatte und Nick im Befehlston angeordnet hatte, dass er im Bett blieb. Er würde Catherine Bescheid sagen und das Labor würde nicht im Chaos versinken, nur weil Gil eine Nacht lang nicht da war. Oder auch zwei.

Mit einem grunzenden, aber zustimmenden Laut, hatte er sich gefügt. Und irgendwann seine beiden Liebhaber angesteckt.

Er nahm sein Buch zur Hand und schlug es auf, als er plötzlich sah, dass Hank den Kopf hob und zur Schlafzimmertür blickte. Er folgte Hanks Blick und klappte sein Buch wieder zu.

In der Tür stand Nick. Seine dunklen Haare waren zerzaust, seine Augenlider auf Halbmast und er hatte ein Kissen unter dem Arm.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen, Gil", murmelte er. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen öffnete Gil seine Arme. Nick schlappte müde zur Couch hinüber, ließ sich neben Gil plumpsen und legte dann seinen Kopf in Gils Schoß. Liebevoll strich dieser Nick durch die Haare und lauschte auf die angestrengten Atemzüge. Schließlich grummelte der jüngere Mann leise: "Greg schnarcht, als wolle er den kompletten tropischen Regenwald abholzen. Außerdem ist er so heiß wie eine Heizdecke. Und er will ständig kuscheln."

Das Letztere war in den Stoff von Gils Hose hineingebrummelt und ließ Gil leise auflachen. Ja, Greg war ein Oktopus im Bett. Immer musste er irgendwie Körperkontakt haben. Doch er konnte auch verstehen, dass es Nick in seinem jetzigen Zustand unangenehm war. Nicks Haut war klamm und schweißnass. Wenn sich dann noch Greg an ihn ranschmiss, musste das für den Texaner unerträglich sein. Sanft massierte Gil seinem Geliebten die Kopfhaut, was dieser mit einem heiseren Schnurren honorierte. Ein Schnurren, das in einem heiseren Husten endete.

Gils Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er Nicky so leiden sah. Der Husten stoppte. Nick holte noch ein-, zweimal tief Luft und schien sich dann wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach so da, Nick zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa mit seinem Kopf in Gils Schoß und Gil, der ihn einfach nur sanft streichelte.

Als Gil spürte, wie sich Nick mehr und mehr entspannte und kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, schubste er ihn sacht an. "Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen, Liebling", flüsterte er.

Nick gab nur einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, reagierte jedoch und ließ sich mit einem gequälten Stöhnen vom Sofa rollen. Er taumelte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wobei er sich schwer auf Gil stütze. Dort angekommen, half er dem jüngeren Mann sich wieder hinzulegen und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu. Zehn Minuten später war auch er ausgezogen und bettfertig.

Für einen Moment gönnte er sich den Luxus, einfach nur dazustehen und seine Männer zu betrachten.

Nick, der ihn vom ersten Tag an über Monate hinweg praktisch gejagt und dann in einer spektakulären Neumondnacht 'erlegt' hatte.

Greg, der sich von Anfang an zu beiden Männern gleichermaßen hingezogen gefühlt hatte und sich schließlich in seiner Verzweiflung Catherine anvertraut hatte, die das Ganze brühwarm an Gil weitergeleitet hatte. Der hatte – nach einer kurzen Unterredung mit Nick – Greg zu einem privaten Gespräch zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und der Rest war, wie man so schön sagt, Geschichte. Wenige Monate später war der chaotische junge Mann mit seinen manchmal fast schon schmerzhaft bunten T-Shirts bei ihnen eingezogen.

"Komsunu?", tönte auf einmal eine verschnupfte Stimme vom Bett her. Gil brauchte einen Moment, bis er aus diesem eigenartigen Wort die Frage "Kommst du nun?" herauskristallisieren konnte. Er lächelte Greg an, der im Halbschlaf seinen Kopf gehoben hatte und Gil aus blutunterlaufenen Augen anstarrte.

"Ja", flüsterte Gil, "ich komme."

Mit diesen Worten krabbelte er ins Bett, zwischen Nick und Greg, der extra ein wenig nach außen rutschte, damit Gil sich zwischen sie legen konnte. Er lag noch nicht ganz, da fand er sich schon in dem berühmt-berüchtigten Sanders Krakengriff wieder. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer legte er seine Arme um seine Männer und schlief ein.

Ende


End file.
